


Death, Time, Love

by Elricsister



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death, Natural Disasters, Supernatural Elements, Verbal Humiliation, collateral beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elricsister/pseuds/Elricsister
Summary: Everlark contemporary AU. Katniss has lost everything, she hates Peeta and just wants to be left alone. The visit of three strangers spanning 12 years will hopefully change that.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for "A Canddle for the Caribbean" anthology. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> I do not own THG characters nor Collateral Beauty.

**PROLOGUE**  

I have always been a very down to earth person. I don’t really believe on the supernatural or anything that cannot be explained by the laws of our reality. But as I watch my children play in the meadow - the girl in her checkered dress and pigtails, the boy in his little shorts and shirt trying to catch up with his sister as they play -, I have to ask myself if the encounter with  ** _them_**  was more of the supernatural variety than it was an unpleasant meeting with the most annoying people I have ever known; and that is saying something, as I myself might be on the top of the list. 

 It is irrefutable, though, that I have everything I never wanted and I am the happiest I have ever been.  

 After this pleasant evening, when it is time to go home, I wake my sleeping husband and herd my hyperactive children back to us. As we all take the road, I have the sudden urge to look back, and there they are, just as I remember them – and they are looking a bit too smug for my taste. I am about to say something to them when my husband turns and asks if we have forgot something back where we held our picnic. He is looking past me with no recognition in his eyes that there might be somebody else there, so they are clearly not showing themselves; I just send an almost imperceptible nod to them and join my family. 

“No Peeta, I thought I saw a Mockingjay at the edge of the tree line, but it turned out to be a plain mockingbird. Lets go I am starving!” He just laughs at my mentioning the mythical creature we use as the main character of our children bed stories.   

 There will be time for snarky and loving remarks for when I see them again, in death probably.


	2. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tragedy, the letters and the first visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> I do not own THG characters nor Collateral Beauty.

**CHAPTER 1 –** **DEATH**   

* * *

 _Dear Death,_  

 _You are just the intermediary, you hold a middle management position with no real power. Come back for me, I will be waiting. You will forever regret taking her instead of me._  

 _Katniss_  

* * *

We were not even supposed to be here. My mother had participated on a radio station contest and she won the all-included round trip for the whole family. As a once in a lifetime opportunity, my parents decided to take it, so we made our bags and flown to the exotic beaches that they promised us.  

What nobody took into account was that this was not a good time of the year to travel to this part of the world. The storm happened so suddenly that we were not able to reach our rooms. And we found ourselves trapped in a playroom of the resort we were staying at with several other families that were on vacation as well.  

Being the scary children that we were, the adults spent a lot of their time trying to assure us youngsters that the storm will all end soon and that there was nothing to worry about. 

To pass the time and stop worrying about what was happening outside, I started to sing a song that was stuck in my head while trying to keep reading the book I had taken with me to the pool. 

“Your singing is really pretty.” A boy around my age with ashen hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen was now sitting next to me. I figured he was the one that had talked to me.  

“Hmmm, thanks. But my father is the one that has the singing voice.” I replied a little bit uncomfortable about the praise he just gave me.  

“I find that hard to believe. If that is the case your father should be a star, right up there with Freddy and Amy.” 

“Aren’t they both death.” I asked annoyed.  

“Well, yes…” He said and blushed. “But I could not find better examples to make my point.” 

“There is Adele or Josh, and they are both very much alive.” I retorted. 

“Sorry you are right, please accepted my apologies…” He extended his hand and paused as if waiting for me to say something. I realized he was fishing for my name.  

“Katniss Everdeen. And you are apologized.” I answered while reciprocating his handshake. 

“Thanks Katniss. I am Peeta Mellark. Nice to meet you!” After that we kept talking about nothing in particular.  

And I blame that for what happened next.  

It was as sudden as the storm. My sister Primrose left her seat beside my parents and started chasing an ugly cat that walked by the window. She left the safety of the playroom and nobody was aware of it for a few minutes. When her disappearance was noticed by my mother, my father ran out in her search, I along with him. It was not long before we found her and, as we were walking back, an electric post was hit by lighting, falling right into us. I was pushed and landed on a bush that softened my fall. My savior was right in front of me, his left leg caught under the post, and some distance to his right the figures of my sister and father.  

That day I lost my family and Peeta lost a leg. I though he deserved it.  

And the day I had to bury my father and sister I wrote three letters, addressed to those responsible of my tragedy;  ** _they_**  had to be make accountable for what they did.  

KPKPKPKPKPKP 

I am sitting at a bench near  ** _her_**  grave. It has been five years since that fateful day. My mother and I, we have been living with uncle Haymitch, her brother, ever since. We had to move out from our house because my mother was not able to function properly. And today, instead of thinking of prom and college dorms and summer jobs as any normal teenager my age should do; I am here, in the cemetery burying another body.  

“I can take the decisions by myself just fine, thank you very much.” A voice to my left says.  

I turn to see a white, old woman seated by my side. I am really startled as I not even heard her come.  

“What?” I cannot understand her statement. Is she even talking to me? 

“That thing about middle management and not having any real power none-sense. Don’t you remember?” She then takes a note from her purse and I recognized what she is carrying. Is the first letter I wrote, it was addressed to Death.  

“So you are here to take me now?” 

“No, I am not looking forward to an eternity with you just yet. But I am here to give you some advice.” 

“Are you sure you are not here to try and convince me that she is now in a better place, that she is the most beautiful angel in heaven and that I should be happy for that?” I don’t even know if I am talking about my mother, or about...  ** _her_**.  

“Whatever suits you, really. It is your choice to think what its best to help you grieve. But no, I am here to tell you that Death is also freedom.” 

I understand then why she did it, my mother. She was a prisoner in her own guilt, and the one I inflicted over the years as well, and she could no longer go on living on the jail that was her mind. My mother took her own life so she could be free from all that. 

“So, you are suggesting I take the same path as her?” Could I? 

“No, you don’t need that kind of freedom, you have something else in your side. I came here to remind you as well of that gift, so don’t waste it.” 

“What? A gift?” I say not understanding what she means. 

“You have Time.” A voice echoes in my head, as I am again alone in the bench.  


	3. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The resentment. The second visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> I do not own THG characters nor Collateral Beauty.

**CHAPTER 2** **–** **TIME**  

* * *

_Dear_ _Time_ _,_  

_You are_ _rotten. You destroy and take and separate. You are not fair. We are all at your whim_ _._ _You have no mercy._  

_Katniss_  

* * *

Of all the colleges in the world and  ** _he_**  has to be in the same as me. The one I choose to transfer after two years because it had a better program in Earth Science that the one back home.   

I have not forgotten him even if I have really tried. He has the same bluer than the sky eyes, the ashen hair, stocky build and dimpled smile. He also has a gait now, probably because of the prosthetic.  

I cannot forget him because I blame him after all, for what happened to my family. Had he not been there, I would have been by myself and have certainly prevented my sister from running outside. And had he not had save me, I would not be in the position of owning him my life. 

And just my luck, we share three classes. I just hope he does not remember me. I would certainly like to forget the person from whom I lost a leg and did not even got a thank you note. But to be sure I just stay out of his way. 

After a couple of weeks he notices me for the first time, and I see a hint of recognition in his eyes. I bolt, hoping to mislead him into thinking he has mistaken me. I redouble my efforts to stay out of his radar. 

As the semester goes by, I think he has beaten my best efforts to be invisible to his sight. I know because he has started to stare at me. At first it was just that feeling that somebody is looking at you and when you turn your head there is no one there. But then, he started to appear in the vicinity every time I had that feeling. And now, he is rudely staring straight at me. And I ignore him the best I can.  

He seems to had make a decision and walks to where I am seated at the cafeteria. I start gathering my things so I can leave before he arrives, but it seems that my bag has decided to shrink just about this moment and I am still struggling with my things by the time he arrives at my side.  

“Hi… “ He says with too much struggle. “I was wondering if you happened to be Katniss?” 

“Yes. I am Katniss.” I say curtly and, as my books and laptop have finally agree to cooperate with me, I turn and try to leave before he says anything more. I have just taken one step before he starts speaking again. 

“I am sorry I could not save her. I am sorry for your loss.” He says apologetically. And probably sincerely, but I am beyond reason. All the anger and frustration and guilt I have felt for the last eight years just explodes.  

“You have no right to be sorry! It was your fault I lost my family. Had you not been there I would still have a loving father and the nicest sister and a dotting mother, now I only have a drunken uncle and no one else to love. You took that away from me. You deserved to lose your leg for what was taken from me. Don’t talk to me again. Ever.” Then, I left.  

 

KPKPKPKPKP 

It turns out that yelling at someone with a prosthetic leg, at the middle of the campus cafeteria and in front of several students and the head of the psychology department that say person deserved to loss a limb, is considered verbal assault. I thought how now I could lose my student enrollment and again because of Peeta Mellark. It was his fault she was in this jeopardizing position.  

After some deliberation of the Student Behavior Committee, she was given an option: she was to attend therapy and avoid assaulting any more students. She accepted of course.  

Katniss was taken in therapy sessions by the same man that had witnessed her outburst, Dr. Aurelius. At first he just asked about some irrelevant things and she was relieved she had to answer such easy questions. But she had to known better, by the third session he asked about her parents, then about her sister and then about her life growing up as an orphan. And when he asked why she blamed Peeta, she lost it again. How could he not see that she was the victim here, she was alone and now she was on probation because of him. 

“You are right about that Katniss.” He answered and she felt some sort of victory to have him on her side on this one. Until he continued.  

“Had Peeta not talked on your behalf on his hearing, you won't be on probation, instead you would no longer be a student here. Something to muse over, don’t you think?” He dismissed her and asked her to be back when she was ready to stop feeling sorry about herself and blaming others for Life. 

Katniss was left speechless, why did he was so set on interfering with her life. She mused that he must feel guilty himself, right? This was not from kindness but from trying to lessen his guilt.  

She was heading to her dorm glad from the reprieve of those unnecessary therapy sessions when someone reach her and started walking besides her. It was a black teenager with pierced ears, squared haircut, a skate on his arm and a messenger bag over his shoulder. 

“Things don’t last forever.” He said. She did not think he was talking to her so just continued walking. 

“I am not responsible if they broke or separate or rot. They just return to their most natural state. And I am not the illusion you humans created in order to feel in control, to have a reference. I am what allows you to exist and to evolve. I am what allows you to right a wrong. I am a present.” He said and took another familiar note out of his jeans pocket. It was addressed to Time.  

“You are unfair.” She answered. “You were not a present for my sister, because she was 9 when you decided she no longer needed you.” 

“I was enough for her. She was here for a reason and she fulfill it. You in the other hand, I should be angry with you. Wasting time as if it is not precious. Letting me go by without really embracing me and what you can achieve. Everyone will have me, as long as they need me.” 

“Please enlighten me, why would I need you now?” I asked, annoyed to be called a waste of time.  

“Is it not that obvious? You need me to heal. You need me so you can receive what comes next.” 

“And what is that?” Katniss asked, fearing his answer.  

“Love.” 

Katniss did not wanted Love, but she understood now she was given the opportunity to heal, and she really wanted to stop surviving and start living. She went to her next appointment with Dr. Aurelius decided to do just that.


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The redemption. The last visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> I do not own THG characters nor Collateral Beauty.

**CHAPTER 3** **–** **LOVE**  

* * *

 

 _Dear Love_ _,_  

 _Goodbye_ _._  

 _Katniss_  

* * *

 

She did not wanted to be standing here. She was afraid of what the outcome of her visit might be and she was more afraid that she will make things worse than they already were. Katniss was now outside Peeta Mellark’s apartment.  

Katniss reminded herself that this was the last one. She was making amends, and she left the hardest one for the grand finale. It had been a year since she started taking therapy seriously and she was amazed of how much progress she had made. But Dr. Aurelius had told her that there was even more to cover and she could never be free of her baggage if she did not close her unfinished business with Peeta. She had not seen him in all this time, turns out he is much better at avoiding someone than she is. 

She wanted that freedom, had worked hard for it, so she squared her shoulders and knocked at the door. A faint call of “coming” could be heard from the other side and no long after, Peeta was in front of her. Grey Henley, faded jeans, ashen hair and blue as the ocean eyes.  

“Have you come to finish me off, sweetheart?” He asked without a trace of malice in his voice. After everything he still didn't hate her.  

“Hi Peeta, hmmm no… I have come here to apologize.” That surprised him, if the raised eye brow meant anything, but he did not interrupt and let her continue. “I was rude and unfair to you. Dr. Aurelius thinks I was in need to put the blame on something and the easiest choice was you – as I was not expecting to meet you ever again –, sort of a coping mechanism. I understand now how that was not fair from my part and when you materialized in front of me, well, I just exploded. So, sorry.” 

“Wow, Katniss. I never expected for you to come and apologize, but if you really mean it, yes, apology accepted.” She was very relieved of his answer. But there was still one more thing she needed to say. 

“I have one more thing to say.” She inhaled deeply before saying the next words, the ones that she had come to accept after nine years.  

“Thank you for saving my life. I thought for I long time I owed you for that, but it was your choice – you knew you were risking your own life, or in your case the leg. I don’t felt guilty anymore; and I am no longer wasting the time you presented me.” 

“I am glad to hear that.” Peeta said with tears in his eyes.  

“So, I will see you around then.” Then she turned and leave, with a freer mind and less burdened heart.  

 

KPKPKPKPKPKP 

It was three years before they saw each other again. They both worked for the same company and were paired together often, product of their Earth Science and Geology masters. There was no longer animosity between them and Katniss had to admit they made a really good team. This companionship in the work place slowly evolved onto a tentative friendship and, by the end of their first year, she was sure he was one of the best friends she ever had.  

He was funny, easygoing, attentive and really creative. His hobbies included painting and baking and she could spend a whole afternoon watching him doing just that. She had taken into archery and hiking, and he sometimes went with her to practice or take one of the easiest paths along the surrounding parks. They also traveled a lot together to oversee the projects they were working on. They were both single, having broken up their respective long-time relationships just before taking this job; that's why everybody in the office thought them a couple after seeing them always together. But they did not give it too much though, at least, not her. 

One night, when they were out with some colleagues, the Wednesday before Thanksgiving. Peeta blurted out what could possibly be the bomb that ended what they had both built over the last year. He told her she liked her, a lot, and maybe ‘like’ was not accurate term either, he might even be in love with her.  

“How could you say that!?” She angrily stated. He could not love her, not when she spent half her life blaming him for something beyond his reach. She was unlovable, she had said Love goodbye.  

“How could I not, Katniss? I found you interesting, funny, kind, smart, beautiful. I like spending my time with you, even if you are just staring at me while I bake or paint. There is no one I want to share my day with more than with you and I know this we have could be extraordinary if we are brave enough to give it a chance.” She was speechless, she could not form a coherent thought and she needed to get out of there, now! 

The train car was almost empty and she was glad she could be left alone with her thoughts.  

“I don’t know what to say to you, you dismissed me so easily – just with a single word – but I never left you.” A sort of beautiful woman dressed with a flowing skirt and red cardigan, brown eyes that matched her shoulder length hair and with a heavy English accent was seated in front of her; and was talking to her if her intense glare was any indication.  

“Do I know you?” Katniss asked a little suspiciously.  

“You  **do**  know me, but you have tried to ignore me and even acknowledge I even exist or existed as part of your life.” Recognition flashed in Katniss eyes when they landed on the third note that the woman was holding in her hands, the one she had used a black paper for and addressed to Love.  

“You left  **me**! You left the moment Death took her away. You have never shown your face again, so don’t blame this on me!”  

“I was there all the time! You can be so blind sometimes! I was in your anger, in your grieve, in your pain. There could not be either if not for me. I was also there when you wanted to heal and started to hope again. I am in  **everything**. And I wont leave you, not for even one second!” The woman was now in her face, the words were not loving, but passionate, full of something from what the threads of life are created.  

But Katniss was not backing against her beliefs that easily.  

“Your friend Time already told me the truth. Nothing lasts forever.”  

“You should already know that is not true. Because Love, Katniss, transcends everything. Even Death.” 

 

KPKPKPKPKPKP 

She found herself again outside Peeta Mellark’s apartment. And when he opened the door she blurted out what she wanted to say since the moment he asked her for more. 

“Turns out I am capable of Love. I want to give us a chance. I want extraordinary!” 

And as they kissed, she was grateful that Death, Time and Love had found her worth saving.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Thanks to Gabzep for the kudos and comments!


End file.
